


Unmistakably

by 222Ravens



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Episode s02e19: Goodbye for the Summer - Part II, Fluff, M/M, The text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6573739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/222Ravens/pseuds/222Ravens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bitty's phone buzzes in his hand. True to word, there's a text, and Bitty's breath catches again, because of all the...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unmistakably

**Author's Note:**

> New to this fandom so, I dunno, there have probably been a million head canons about this already, and I'm sure it'll be address in-canon soon enough....
> 
> But it kept bugging me, trying to figure out what Jack might've said in That Text in 2.19. I tried writing out about ten different versions, except none of the words worked right, until what felt like the right answer abruptly hit me.
> 
> for the title, I mostly blame listening to Owl City's "If My Heart Was A House" while writing this.

Bitty stands there for what feels like a very long time, before it all starts to catch up. Footsteps echo away down the stairs. The front door closes. He slumps down into the chair behind him, aware that in reality, it was scarcely more than a minute.

  
The tears drying on his face are still lingering even as he can _feel_ Jack's lips still on his. Tangible, with warmth that's creeped right down to his toes until he feels like sinking into the floor.  
  
He's reeling with enormities. Trying to adjust, to catch up, everything in him taking new shape to account for this abrupt paradigm shift. Emotional whiplash is putting it... More than mildly. Everything overbalanced in the right direction. Trying to reconcile the way his heart, the same little one he’d just given up as broken because of his own inability to speak up? Suddenly brims over with unexpected, wondrous potentiality.  
  
Gosh.  
  
Jack had. And he. _And._  
  
He has to leave soon, has a flight to catch, airport shuttle that will be outside in, probably no more than fifteen minutes.  
  
A few moments ago he'd been a bundle of desperate energy. Trying to shove everything in the world away with make-work  & music. Everything being _too much_  & not enough. Never enough.  
  
Everything is still too much, but in a way that is so, _so_ very different. Bitty is better at patience than he lets on, sometimes, with all of his frantic energy. In this, especially, though. There’s a slow surreality to this, like he’s going to blink  & lose it. He’s oddly okay with slowing down in order to take all that in.   
  
It's just. He'd been _so ready_ to say goodbye, out of how much he wanted NOT to. So unprepared he'd been intent on it. Convince it was a lost cause, even as he was trying to spin up the courage to speak. Back where the bells had been tolling  & it had felt like the end. Which had been so, so unfair, because nothing had ever even _started_.  
  
Now, though? Just a tiny, tiny part of him is still unsure what it meant. What just _happened_. Part of him is still afraid it was a goodbye, just one that took a slightly more honest form. He doesn't think that's it, though.  
  
Even if not, there's a million things. Uncertainties. Expectations. Complications, all to put as mild words as he'd could muster through the haze. Silences that have to be maintained, for both of their sakes, even if they do get to talk about it. Even if they do get to _anything_.  
  
On the flip side, though, is…  
  
Jack.

 

 _Jack_ is on the flip side. All of him, and Bitty would do so much, just for that. For this impossible boy  & everything he's meant already. Everything he _could_ mean.

 

Does.

Does mean. Bitty _knows_ what he means. Thinks he might know that Jack is in the same place. Even if their lives are pulling them to different ones, geographically. For now. 

Bitty's phone buzzes in his hand. True to word, there's a text, and Bitty's breath catches again, because of all the...

 

It's short, sweet, a little unexpected, & somehow exactly right. It says enough that Bitty can safely think he’s right. That he knows, unmistakably, what just transpired between them.  
  
That it was more of a hello than a goodbye, a beginning over an ending, and more than that…

 

 _It was a promise_ , he thinks, looking down at his phone again.  
  


 

 

**Jack**

-

  
_Today 3:47 PM_  
  
<3

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It was me not being able to figure out the words, that made me figure out that Jack might not necessarily, either.
> 
> But hey. We both got something out, in the end, anyway. 
> 
> It's a start.
> 
> I'm dubiousculturalartifact on tumblr, @DubiousCA on twitter, and I also absolutely adore comments, if you feel like that.


End file.
